blood tainted world
by riceball-panda
Summary: a country ruled by a horrid clan.hinata must escape this horror as she is the main target of the asuka clan
1. Chapter 1: the night

Prologue

The dark sky filled with smoke that night with flames burning down many houses. "Where is the girl?!" yelled one of the many men of the Asuka clan. "Where is she?" The girl that the man spoke of was Hinata.

The clan men had come to take the girl away to the Asuka clan main county to use her and her power. As if they weren't strong as it is they wanted to have no equal. Women were beaten, men killed all in the attempts to get her. Deep in the woods a mile away, there was the young girl hiding in some bushes staying low so that she wouldn't be detected. "This is all because of me. I can't believe this could have happened." Looking on now to the destroyed village, Hinata ran deep into the forest into the boundless night.


	2. Chapter 2: the boy in the dreams

Hallo there to all as you very well know I am rice ball panda!! I am so glad that the prologue was liked a lot and so I on with the story!! I would have had it up sooner but….. Im lazy! Bwahaha!

I own nothing I swear!!

Asuka and the blonde

There isn't nothing to fear I will always protect you I swear on it.

"Hinata wake up were going to be late!" tenten yelled in my ear scaring the living hell out of me. I had replyed by giving her a ugly look." what's so important that you have to wake me up now? it's a Saturday." "no its Friday and WE ARE LATE!" that got me up really fast because the minute that I heard the word late, I feel out of my bed stumbling to the bathroom.

15 minutes later we were out of the house and turning the corner towards our school. All around you could see the towns people setting up for the night to come. The anniversary .

Sigh ten ten how could you have let us sleep so late like that? Now kakashi sensei is gonna kill me.

Hey its not my fault that usually you remember to wake ME up now is it huh? She was right. Usually I never sleep past 7, but I had this dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

There was this blond haired boy standing in front of me saying something……. I just cant remember what exactly he had said to me any more.

More and more people started to flood the streets in costumes carrying boxes and what looked like a 9 tailed fox costume. ….. Stupid anniversary. The day called mazaki.

Mazaki is well when the 9 tailed demon was sealed away saving this country only, the day that this happened .. Was the very same day that the asuka took over. "the asuka cause no harm as long as we obey" that's our towns motto. Pretty pointless right? The asuka are the ones that claimed to saving us all so that was the first law passed by them to keep this as our motto. What makes them even worst is that my only family, Neji had joined up with those bastards a year ago and I haven't heard from him since. As long as he is safe, its okay with me.

"Hina-chan snap out of it would ya?! You almost fell over the stairs!" oh- sorry ten ten I guess I zoned out for a sec huh? Yeah you did are you gonna be okay for tonights events? I don't want to have to drag you around . I let out a nervous laugh and patted my scary friend on the head.

don't worry I'll be just fine okay?

"If you say so lady." ten ten said fixing her uniform.

We had arrived at the school so fast that I forgot that we were even late. Ten ten and I had then went our separate ways , she going to class, me going to the library (no point going now!) to just study I guess.

The librarian didn't even notice that I came in so I went to the very back as to not be seen by anyone else.

Almost running slinging my bag on to the table letting it land on a blond… haired….boy. OMIGAWD I JUST ASSULTED THE POOR GUY!!

I tried to make sure that he was alright but it seemed that the boy had caught my bag before impact.

"oh my are you okay I didn't mean to attack you!" I said reaching out to get the damned thing.

He didn't say a thing. All he did was grab my hand that was on the strap of the bag.

Neither of us moved.

I got a chance to actually get a good look at him now. His eyes the prettiest blue you could ever imagine, whisker marks on both sides of his face, and blond hair- wait the guy from my dream! He looked just like the guy from my dream!

Tbc! So sorry that this was so short! Review please! It makes meso happy! The next chapter will be longer!


	3. meeting in the woods: part1

Hi hi to all!! Bring out the next chapter of this fic!

I own you all! But I don't own naruto…

meeting you part 1

Those blue eyes that were looking up... At... Me!! Oh no I was staring at him!! "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare!" we both shouted in unison our faces turning a light pink. The librarian yelled a shhhhhhhhhh in response to us yelling.

Sitting down beside him looking down I reached into my bag and took out my geometry book. Hopefully he would ignore me. I know that I couldn't ignore him though. He still had my hand. I wanted to just pass out then and there. "I'm Hinata" by the way I said just to be polite not even looking up from my book.

Nothing. He just looked at me with a huge smile

"You're her"

One what? I thought as he just stared at me. "I'm naruto and I know something that you need to listen to-"he was interrupted by a voice that was all too familiar to me. In an instant he had released my hand and looked up. "Naruto come on we got to meet up with the rest." He said nothing else all he did then was gather up his backpack and leave with "him". On the table though was a piece of paper saying "MEET ME IN THE WOODS BEHIND SCHOOL AS SOON AS LAST CLASS IS OVER!" in the back of the school? O...kay this is strange. In less than 5 min I had

1 fell in love with this guy

2 he knows something that I don't

3 Neji was with him

I just sat there. My cousin was here? He goes here? What did he mean by meet the rest!? I can't take this I needed to get out of here. If the asuka were planning something, then I didn't under any circumstances want anybody to get hurt. Grabbing my bags and text book I quickly tried to follow the two out the library door.

"_No hinata don't follow. Neji will get mad. He will hurt you. Don't follow." _His voice. I could hear his voice in my head telling me to not follow. "Why can't I?"

"_You just gotta trust me on this okay? I'll explain it all in the woods."_

_With that, his voice was gone. I'm losing it I swear. Hearing voices now? Goodness what else is going to happen to me?_

-- The day had went by in what seemed to be a eternity. I wasn't even able to concentrate anyway his voice still rang in my head. _"You just gotta trust me on this okay? I'll explain it all in the woods."_ Over and over his exact words played. How could he even say that Neji would hurt me if I had followed? He wouldn't have…… would he?

The other kids were already on their way out as I looked up to see that only 3 other people were in there with me. A guy with read fang tattoos on his face, one with spiky black hair, and Neji. All their eyes were on me.

Okay where was a teacher when you needed one?

"Hey look at that Neji has a twin ha! She's a cute one." The one with the tattoos said as he made his way over to me. Kiba shut up you know what our mission is so stay focused. Neji had half yelled at kiba. This Kiba had given Neji an ugly look but then turned his attention back towards me. No question, they were all asuka.

"What do you want with me?" I said backing towards the door as much as I could. I have to run. The other two had stepped back and looked at Neji as he rose up a seal. "Don't worry this will just take a sec" Kiba had said. In an instant he was behind me holding onto me as Neji spoke out loud in a chant. Only heard by them because as much as I tried to escaped from his grasp, it was too late.

Everything went blank.

-- Well I know that wasn't as much as I wanted it to be but it was good if I say so myself! You know what makes me happy? Reviews!!


End file.
